This is Our Path, We Walk it Together
by totallygilmore
Summary: Rewrite of 1x05 and S1. All Puck wanted to do was be there for her and the baby. This was his chance to make it happen. So he told the truth. After all, it could only improve his chances of keeping the baby with Quinn. Right?
1. Secrets Revealed

**Title: **This is Our Path, We Walk it Together

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Secrets Revealed_

* * *

"Maybe, Quinn's lactose intolerant," Kurt suggested.

"That doesn't explain all the crying," Artie stated.

"Are you all _that _stupid?" he yells, "Seriously? Maybe, she's got one in the oven!"

"Quinn's pregnant?"

Puck nodded.

"And the baby daddy…?"

They all waited for him to say, '_Finn_.' He wanted to respect Quinn's wishes, but he couldn't. First of all, Finn deserved to know the truth and so did the rest of the Glee clubbers. Second, he wanted to be a family with Quinn and their child. He wanted to change her mind, have them keep the baby.

"Me."

Mercedes stifled a laugh, "You're not serious, right?"

Puck's face was stone cold.

"I think he's pretty serious," Artie murmured to Kurt.

Kurt nodded.

"So, you're Quinn's baby daddy?"

"Yes, but she told Finn it was his and made up some stupid reason why and he believed her. She told me that she knew I was the father, but wasn't going to tell Finn that. She said she is going to have the baby adopted. She didn't want me to be a part of any of it, even though I do. I really do," he took a deep breath, "I love her. I love my baby, too."

Santana glared at him.

Brittney's eyes were wide, she actually understood all of this.

_"What?"_ came Finn's voice from the doorway of the choir room.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, lol. Chapter's aren't usually this short and will definitely get better written as the story goes on. A lot longer and better written.**

**Review please!**


	2. Puck is the Father

**Chapter 2: **_Puck is the father_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Glee _or the characters. If I did, it would be filled with Quick and Finchel fluff! And Quinn would've kept her baby.

* * *

Finn was standing there with Rachel next to him. His face was filled with hatred, anger, and sadness. Rachel, on the other hand, looked slightly worried (for Finn, of course) and somewhat overjoyed that her chance at having a relationship with Finn was much greater now.

Within seconds, he was punching Puck.

Quinn walked in on it all.

"I found a perfect song we can—_Oh My God_, what's going on? _Finn!_"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Schue got in between the two of them to break up the fight.

Mike held Finn back, while Puck walked away on his own, "What's going on here?"

"This punk came in and sucker punched me!" Puck shouted.

"They're both lying to me! Puck's the father of Quinn's baby, not me! She lied to me. She was involved with my best friend, and then she told me the baby was mine with some stupid excuse that I was dumb enough to believe!" Finn exclaimed.

"Who told you, Finn?" Quinn said, in tears.

"I heard Puck telling the rest of the club when I came in! So, tell me, is it true?"

The golden haired girl stepped forward, wanting to comfort him, tell him that he was wrong. But she couldn't. He wasn't wrong. Puck was the baby's father.

"_Y-y-yes_," she sobbed, "_Puck is the father_. I'm _s-s-so s-s-sorry_, Finn."

"_I'm done with you!_" He yelled, pointing at her, "I'm _so_ done with you!"

He stormed out, leaving a sobbing Quinn to be consoled by Puck.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't even know he was behind me. And I—I couldn't stand it any longer," he began, "I want to be a dad to our baby so badly. I love you and our child and I wanted to help raise her."

"I'm giving her up for adoption," Quinn muttered.

"Just let me try, please."

Quinn looked up at him. He looked sincere.

Truth be told, she sort of wanted to give him a chance, but deep down she was afraid too.

"Okay, one chance, Puckerman. That's all you're going to get."

"That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

**Big storylines coming up. Keep on reading! I'll update as soon as I can! :) The next chapter is already partially written and it's much longer, like a thousand words longer than this one and chapter one and ever better written. **

**Two quick notes about this chapter:  
**

** Note: Rachel never slapped Finn, because we will not come to that scene, because, obviously, when she finds out about Quinn's pregnancy, it's when Puck reveals he's the father, so she's not mad at Finn. **

** Note # 2: Yeah, this scene is a lot like the scene where Finn finds out in the show. I couldn't really think of much else, because whether Finn found out now, when he did in the show, or when Quinn first told him she was pregnant his reaction would be similar. And Quinn's stuttering in this is because she's crying. **

**Review please :)**


	3. Life As You Know It

**Chapter 3: **Life as You Know It

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Glee. _I only wish I did. :) If I did it would be filled with Quick and Finchel fluff and Quinn would've kept Beth.

* * *

"Quinn! Quinn, wait up!" Puck ran down the hallway towards the golden haired girl.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Here, I heard you like these," he handed her a cookie, "It's one of those chunky chocolate chip cookies from _Lila's Latte's_ over on Washington Avenue. Finn said once that you loved them."

_Finn_, Quinn thought. She looked down the hallway and saw him being cozy with Rachel. Well, he deserved a good girl, someone who wouldn't break his heart, especially after the hell she'd put him through. Even if the time Finn thought she was pregnant with his baby was short.

She looked back at Puck.

"Thanks," she murmured, "That's really sweet of you."

"And a book, which I promise I didn't steal, about pregnancy and raising babies."

He was trying. He really was.

Just as she was about to tell him about her upcoming doctor's appointment (that she was considering letting him come to), something in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

_Santana_.

The feisty Latina was storming down the hallway. Quinn knew that one of these days Santana was going to try and take her down. That day was apparently going to be today.

"Move it, Puckerman. I need to talk to blondie, over here."

Puck was going to tell Santana to back off, but the look Quinn gave him told him to stay quiet and walk away. So he did.

"Forget my name, again?" Quinn smirked. The comeback was lame, but it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Ha-ha, funny. Not."

"Just so you know, you can't fight or hit me."

"Yeah, yeah, I figured that out, Miss former President of the Celibacy club who got herself knocked up. I'm going to Plan B," Santana got closer, "I'm going to take you down. I _will_ become captain of the cheerios. I _am_ going to tell Coach Sylvester and once she finds out, you're history to the world of popularity."

"Like she hasn't heard, already. It's all over the school that I'm pregnant with Puck's baby."

"The thing is, I _know_ she hasn't. She was gone the last two days at meetings with _Splits!_ Magazine and just got here five minutes ago. Like I said, enjoy these last few seconds of popularity, because by the time the bell rings at the end of second period, you'll be a loser."

With that, Santana spun on her heals and made her way towards Sue's office.

For once, Quinn didn't run after her or shout some comeback. For once, she had no idea what to say. For once, Santana was right.

* * *

"Okay, here is a question you all should know, since you are all in AP classes and should've taken World History freshman year. Who was Edward VI's mother?"

All hands shot up.

"Quinn."

"Jane Seymour," she answered.

"Correct, and which—"

_Quinn Fabray to Coach Sylvester's office, please. Quinn Fabray to Coach Sylvester's office. Thank you._

_Stupid intercom_, Quinn thought, as everyone looked at her.

"Here's your pass, Quinn," Ms. Larson, her AP European History teacher, said.

Taking her books and her hall pass, she quietly left the room. The hallway was empty, with the exception of the AV Club freaks wheeling some computer towards the Biology lab in B-wing, who looked at her stomach.

_You not going to see a baby bump, yet, freaks, _she thought.

She knocked on Coach Sylvester's door.

"Come in, Q," Sue commanded.

"Hi, Ms. Sylvester! You look nice today. New tracksuit?" Quinn said, trying to butter her up. She prayed it would work.

"Nice try, Q. Let's just cut to the chase. A little birdie told me I missed a big blow up you had, with Finn, when he found out that you were pregnant with his best friend, Puck's, baby.

Of course it wouldn't work.

"Is that little birdie named Santana?" Quinn snapped.

"It doesn't matter who told me, because it is all over school, now. So, there are many people you could blame, but if you really want to know, yes, it was Santana. I can _trust_ her. Santana didn't go and get pregnant."

"I didn't get pregnant on purpose!"

"That is beside the point, Q. Santana is now my head cheerleader and you are off the squad."

"But—"

"If I have a pregnant girl doing a handspring into a double layout, the judges aren't going to be admiring her impeccable form; they're going to be wondering if the centrifugal force is going to make the baby's head start crowning. I want that uniform dry-cleaned and brought back to me by the end of the day, tomorrow. Now, leave. You're no use to me, anymore."

Tears started welling up in her eyes. She slammed the door of Sue's office shut.

_Brrrrrrrring!_, came the bell, signaling the end of second period. Santana had been right, life as she knew it was over. She began sobbing. She didn't care if she was in the middle of the hallway with people around her.

"Quinn? Quinn! What's wrong? What happened?" Puck ran towards her.

"It's over. It's all over," she choked out. He embraced her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything."

* * *

**So, this was basically a filler chapter, so it's not all that great. She had to get kicked off the cheerios at some point. **

**Next, will probably be Puck proving himself completely worthy and Quinn telling Terri she can't have the baby (A/N: I know she wouldn't have said Terri could have it by now, since that took place in **_**Vitamin D—**_**and the first three chapters take place before then-but let's just say she did. Maybe, I'll include a flashback in the next chapter to when she said Terri could have the baby). Then after that will probably be dinner with Quinn's parents.**


	4. Papa Don't Preach

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _If I did, it would be filled with Finchel, Quick, Klaine and Samcedes fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth. I do, in fact, own my own writing though. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: **Papa Don't Preach

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her seventh period Spanish II class, reading some text about the history of Argentina when Puck nudged, "So, I was thinking that maybe, if it's alright with you, I could go to your next doctor's appointment with you. I mean I know Finn already went to one and they may look at you weird, but—"

She cut him off, "Maybe."

He nodded and turned back to his Spanish book.

She looked at her stomach, where a small baby bump was showing through the floral baby doll dress she had on. Instead of diverting her attention back to her Spanish textbook, Quinn thought of her promise to Terri Schuester. She remembered the day all too well.

_Quinn ran out of McKinley High School in the pouring rain, crying. Her life was spiraling out of control. She was pregnant with her, now, ex-boyfriend's, now, ex-best friend's baby. She was losing everything: her body, her popularity, and she already had lost her boyfriend. _

_She pulled hard on the car door. It would not open. _

"_Crap," she muttered. On the second tug, though, it opened. She slid in, shutting the door so she could cry in peace._

"_Hello, there," came a voice. Quinn looked up to see a blonde woman, sitting in the passenger seat next to her._

"_Oh My God!" Quinn screamed, "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"_

_The lady stuck out her hand, "I am Terri Schuester, Mr. Schuester's wife. And you are Quinn Fabray."_

_Quinn wiped some of the tears off her own face and whispered, "How do you know that?"_

"_Doesn't everyone know that?" Terri smirked, "Nice car. Daddy got it for you to escort him to the Celibacy Ball. But he won't like it as much when he finds out your pregnant."_

"_What do you want from me?" Quinn demanded. _

_Terri faced the young girl, "Look, Quinn. You are losing everything. You are losing your popularity, your body, your innocence, you—"_

"_Get to the point," Quinn muttered. _

"_What I am saying is that you are never going to get any of it back. None of it."_

"_Did you just come here to insult me and tell me what I already know?" Quinn snapped. _

"_I want to adopt your baby, Quinn. After you have him or her, you can give him or her to me. We can have a secret adoption."_

"_Secret?" Quinn whispered. _

"_Secret because Mr. Schue thinks I'm pregnant, but really I just had a hysterical pregnancy. But I can't tell him that."_

"_So, you want me help you lie? Do you see how for that is gotten me? I am sixteen and pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's, ex-best friend's baby. And my parents will be hysterical when they find out. And I'm going to get kicked off the Cheerios."_

_Terri smiled, "That's where I come in."_

_Quinn gave her a strange look. _

"_Quinn, you can have everything back. You know Mr. Schue would be a good father. This way, nobody is upset."_

'_I promised to give Puck a chance,' she thought, 'He's Noah Puckerman, the chances are not in his favor. He'll probably mess up. Plus, I'm the one carrying the baby. Isn't it my choice?'_

_She sighed, "Fine. Mrs. Schuester, you can have my baby. I promise not tell Mr. Schuester."_

"_Thank you so much, Quinn! You won't regret this!" The weird, bubbly woman said. _

"_Now, get out of my car!" _

She was starting to regret her promise to Terri. Puck had done everything _right_. He cared for them.

"Quinn, so, I meant to give you this earlier, but I forgot. Here's the money I saved for you."

"Where did you get all this?" she whispered.

"I got a job. I work at Burt Hummel's auto shop, now."

Quinn smiled. Puck had gotten a job to pay for them and their baby.

Puck: 10, Adoption: 1

"Puck, no talking, eyes on your textbook," Mr. Schue announced, "Rachel, Finn," he murmured to the giddy, in love couple who were staring at each other.

She placed her hand on her small baby bump. Terri would have to deal with the fact that she lied to her husband, when she could've easily said she thought she was pregnant and wasn't. This was _her _baby. Hers and Puck's. Not Terri Schuester's. She had to deal with the consequences of lying to Finn and she'd soon have to deal with the wrath of her parents.

Quinn diverted her eyes back to her Spanish textbook. She had made her choice.

* * *

Puck was standing at his locker when she sauntered up.

"Hey," she whispered. Puck nodded, "Hey, Q."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. She didn't want to hear 'Q', it was a reminder of Coach Sylvester and the Cheerios. Two things she didn't want to think of, since she had been booted from that world.

"Cute dress," Puck commented, trying to get himself out of whatever trouble his last comment caused.

_Tell him, Quinn, _she thought to herself, _He's going to be happy._

The golden hair girl sighed, "I've made up my mind. I'm keeping my baby."

Puck looked up from his locker.

"We're _keeping _our baby," she restated.

His dark eyes lit up, "Really?"

She nodded.

"Tonight, my mother is bringing my dress for the Celibacy Ball home…and it's obviously going to be a little snug and the zipper probably won't go up, because it was a very form-fitted dress…" She could see that Puck had started to zone out, "The point is, I'm going to tell them. I _have to_ tell them. I want you to be there."

"You want me to be there? Do they even know about me?" The Mohawk boy asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "All they know is that you were Finn's best friend. Well, to them you _are_ Finn's best friend. They think I _quit_ the Cheerios. They know Finn broke up with me or more like I broke up with him, to them. If I had even told them the part of the truth, they would've probably figured it out, especially since Sue Sylvester would never kick her best Cheerio off unless she was, and I quote, 'preggo.' I swear to God, I feel like my mother might already know. Oh God, Puck, I'm scared."

Her hand fell back on her stomach.

"You have every right to be," he muttered, "From what I've heard you parents are complete—"

Quinn raised her eyebrows and shot him a look, "Do you really want to finish that sentence?"

Avoiding her gaze he mumbled, "What time do you want me there?"

She thought for a moment, "Seven. It'll give me some time to tell them and then when everything blows over, I'll introduce you."

"Blows over?" he questioned.

"They'll be really upset at first—more like my father will be. But I'm their little girl and they will want to help me through this," she replied.

_I hope. _

* * *

"Quinnie, honey," Judy Fabray walked into the living room. Quinn straightened up, was it already six-thirty?

"Here is you dress, sweetheart," the oldest Fabray woman said, "Go try it on and make sure it fits."

_It won't_, Quinn thought to herself. She forced a smile, "Okay."

Quinn took the garment bag from her mother and went up to her room, closing the door behind her. The blonde slipped the pure white dress on. The fabric clung slightly to her bump, but not enough where you could tell (if you didn't know). She didn't want it to be given away on its own. Quinn tugged on the zipper (as much as someone can, when the zipper is on the back of the dress). It slid up slightly and stopped. Now, it wouldn't budge.

"Quinnie? Can I come in and see, sweetheart?" her mother asked. Quinn was about to tell her yes, when her eyes fell on the doctor's bills lying plain sight on her dresser.

"Um, just a second, mom!" Quinn shoved the bills in her side table drawer. She wanted to ease into the situation.

"How about I come downstairs, so we can use the full-length mirror?"

"Okay, sweetheart," she heard her mother back away from the door. Quinn held the back of her dress shut as much as she could and made her way down the stairs.

Judy Fabray noticed her daughter holding the back of her dress, "Quinnie, what's wrong with your dress? It should fit perfectly." Her mother tugged on the zipper. It would not go more than two or three inches.

Judy sighed, "Why did you quit the Cheerios, sweetheart? All you do now is sit in the corner of the room, in the dark, singing show tunes. Do you know how many calories you burn doing that? Not very many, honey."

Quinn nodded as her father, Russell, entered the room.

"How are my girls?" Russell said, smiling. Judy laughed. Then Russell realized that his daughter was in the white dress, "Oh! I can't look!" He laughed as he walked up behind the two women.

"Can you two sit down?" Quinn asked, no longer smiling as she had been a few seconds ago. Judy and Russell's expression turned serious at the sight of their daughter's face. They nodded and sat down, "I have something to tell you. And first, I want to tell you I'm _so, so _sorry."

"Quinnie, darling, what is the matter?" Judy asked. Russell laid his drink on the table.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, nearly in tears. _Out with it, Quinn_, she thought to herself, "I'm—I am—why Finn broke up with me was—I'm pregnant."

For a minute, and only a minute, the Fabray house was completely silent. Not a sound, other than Quinn's sniffling.

"How did this happen?" Judy asked, "We raised you right, Quinn. And that Finn boy, shouldn't he take responsibility too? I'm unhappy, but he should be here with you right now."

Quinn took a deep breath, "It's not his…"

"Then whose the hell is it?" Russell snapped, "Did you go sleeping around with other guys?"

"No!" Quinn whimpered, "Only one. Noah Puckerman."

"Puckerman? Trouble-maker Puckerman? That Hudson boy's best friend?" Her father questioned.

Quinn nodded, but defended Puck, "He's not a trouble-maker. He's sweet. He got a job, he's going to help me support this baby. We are going to take responsibility and raise him or her! I promise."

Russell, who had stood up when yelling at his daughter, sat back down, "When you were little, I took you and your sister to a basketball game. I wanted you to stay awake the whole time, but you fell asleep in my lap. I kept hoping nothing exciting would happen so you wouldn't wake. But it didn't matter, you stayed asleep anyway…"

Quinn looked at her parents, "I didn't mean to get pregnant. It was an accident, you know that."

"Regardless, you made that decision to sleep with that Puckerman boy," her mother stated, "And now you face the consequences."

"And you knew!" Quinn snapped, "You knew I was pregnant, you were too afraid to say anything because of _him!_" She pointed to her father.

"Do _not _try to turn this on us!" Russell bellowed, "_You_ are the _disappointment _here!"

"_Why?_ Because I'm not a little girl anymore? Because I made a mistake?"

Her father at her, "Who are you? I don't recognize you at all?"

"I'm your daughter who loves you and I know this must be really hard for you, but I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me that it's going to be OK. _Please?" _Quinn sobbed.

Russell Fabray huffed, "You have _one_ hour to collect your things and leave."

"Daddy, you can't mean that!" Quinn cried.

The way he stormed out of the room proved that he did.

"_Judy!_" he called.

That is when the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell are you?" Quinn heard her father's say.

_Oh My God. Puck!_

"I'm Noah—" Quinn ran to the door to see Puck extending his hand towards her father.

"Puckerman," Russell growled, "You have one hour too. You can make yourself useful and go help _that girl_ pack her things!"

Then Russell left the room, with Judy following behind him.

* * *

"What happened?" he asked as they put the last of Quinn's things into his truck and her car.

Quinn, who had changed back into her baby doll dress, replied, "He was furious. He kicked me out. I wasn't his little girl anymore. Now, I'm nothing to him or my mother."

"You're coming home with me," Puck stated, "You can live with my family."

Quinn nodded. When she looked at him, she broke down into tears, once more.

"Come on," he added, "Get into the truck. You are in no condition to drive. I'll come back for your car after I drop you off at my house and I'll have Mike get my truck, when I get your car."

She nodded.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up; just stay this little, _the radio in Puck's car played.

_Too late, _Quinn thought.

* * *

**Chapter 4, finally up! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in **_**forever**_**! I meant to post this in early April, but I lost the first part of my story (the flashback) and looked **_**everywhere**_** for it and could not find it. So, I had to re-type it to the best of my ability. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be coming soon (and it will have Quinn telling Terri that she can't have the baby)! If you have any ideas that you may like to see in this story, let me know! And about Puck's question at the beginning, about the appointment and about how Finn went to one, and how I make clear that they do not know if it is a boy or girl, yet. I am making it so at the appt Finn was at, wasn't the one where they found out if it was a boy or girl.**

**Oh, and the song is, "Never Grow Up" by Taylor Swift.  
**

**Review please! And check out my other **_**Glee **_**Q/P, Q/Beth fanfics. And if you like Klaine or Finchel, I have a few of those two. One Klaine one of mine, "Love Your Baby Girl" and its sequel "Capture the Moments" incorporates Q/P/Beth. **


	5. A New Home, A New Family

**Chapter 5: **A New Home, A New Family

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _If I did, it would be filled with Quick, Klaine, Finchel, and Samcedes fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

It was a fifteen minute drive from the Fabray residence to the Puckerman home. That entire ride both Quinn and Puck were completely silent, besides the sniffling from Quinn.

She was also the one to break the silence.

"I have nothing now. No family that wants me, no home to go to. _Nothing_."

Puck looked over at the golden haired girl in the seat next to him. The last hour had been spent piling boxes into his truck and a few into her car, which was still parked in front of the Fabray house. She had been in no condition to drive. He knew he had to call Mike or Mercedes or someone to drive him over and then drive her car to his house. He had to do it tonight, too, because knowing Russell Fabray, if that car wasn't gone by tomorrow morning, it would be towed.

"Don't say that," He reassured her, "You have me, the _baby_," he pointed to her stomach, "And my family."

"Your mother is going to hate me for ruining your life."

"You don't know that," He pointed out.

She gave him a 'knowing' look, "You heard about mine. I've heard about your mom."

"Finn?" He asked.

She nodded, slightly.

Puck got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door, helping Quinn out of his truck.

"I can get out fine," she mumbled. He ignored her.

When they were inside he directed Quinn to stay in the living room, while he talked to his mother.

"Hey, Ma?" He called out.

His little sister, Sarah, bombarded out of the kitchen.

"Who's the girl?" Sarah asked. The twelve year old girl looked at Quinn's stomach. Even though Quinn was barely three and a half months pregnant, it was quite obvious, even to sixth grader, "Oh My G—Noah, is she—"

"Shut it," Puck muttered to his sister, "Where's mom? I need to talk to her."

"In the kitchen, finishing dishes," Sarah looked at Quinn, "What's your name?"

Puck glared at his little sister. Then he looked at Quinn.

"I'm sorry in advance for, uh, _her_," He apologized, gesturing to Sarah.

In truth, his sister was the least of his worries.

xxx

"Ma!" He shouted, again, entering the kitchen.

"_Noah_, there is _no_ need to shout!" Ruth Puckerman scolded him.

"Uh, sorry," Puck replied, "Look, I gotta tell you something."

Ruth looked at her son. She had _never _seen him so nervous. What would have him so—

"Oh My—Noah, please do _not _tell me that you got arrested! I have told you over and over that, someday, with all that nonsense that goes around on that football team that—"

Puck put his hands up, gesturing for his mother to stop. She didn't.

"—Noah, I've raised you to be a good, J—"

"Ma, I didn't get arrested!" He cut her off.

"Well, then, what _did _you _do_?"

"I-uh—"

"Spit it out, Noah," Ruth demanded, "Be articulate. Whatever it is, it cannot be worse than what I thought had happened."

"Well…" Puck hesitated.

Ruth tapped her foot, impatiently, "_Noah…_"

"_Igotsomeonepregnant."_

His words came out so fast. The way his mother's face was so calm, he thought that maybe she had not understood him.

So he tried again, "I got—"

This time Ruth put her hand up, "I heard you."

The room was quite for a few seconds before his mother said anything else.

"Well, Noah, I don't know how Santana is going to raise—"

"Ma, it's not her."

"Rachel?" Ruth asked.

Puck shook his head, "No."

"The blonde one who's always talking about her cat?"

"Nada," he answered.

"Well, Noah, the only other girl you sort of know is—" Ruth looked at her son's face, "Oh, dear God, _you _got _Finn's girlfriend_ pregnant?"

"_Ex-_girlfriend," He stated, "And, um, _yes. _I got Quinn Fabray pregnant."

"Does Finn know? Because that would explain why Carole has been avoiding me."

"Does the word _'ex'_ mean nothing to you, Ma?"

"Don't talk back, Noah. I've done nothing wrong here," Ruth reprimanded, "Did you even think, Noah? I taught you to—did you even think about the consequences? Not just you, but do you know what that poor Fabray girl's parents will do when they find out?"

Puck scoffed, "I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you, Noah? Do you really?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, because she is standing in our living room right now. She's going to live with us."

Ruth closed her eyes and sighed, "Don't joke with me, Noah."

"I'm _not_. Her parents threw her out. Which reminds me, I need to call Mike and go back and get her car."

"You will do that, _after _you introduce me," Ruth told her son.

xxx

"Quinn, this is my mom. Ma, Quinn," Puck gestured between the two women.

"Hi, Mrs.—I mean—"

Ruth stuck out her hand, "Call me, Ruth."

"Ruth," Quinn repeated.

"Well, Quinn," Ruth sighed, "Welcome to our home. As you can tell, we don't have much room in this house. We have a small spare room, but it is filled with storage. I planned on cleaning it out for you but it really is no place for a young pregnant woman to stay. So, on that note, you are going to half to stay in Noah's room."

"Thank you," The golden haired girl whispered.

"I expect that you two will not engage in any—"

"_Ma!_ She's pregnant," Puck huffed, embarrassed. That might be his nature, but he knew better than two pull anything like that under his mother's roof.

"I was pregnant once upon a time too, Noah. I _know_ things, regardless of how hard that may be for you to believe. And I know how _you _are _Noah_."

"_Anyways_," Puck began, "I'm goingto show Quinn to my room before I head out to get her car."

xxx

"So, here it is," Puck announced as they entered his bedroom, "It's not big, but it will fit both you and me."

Quinn gawked at the cleanliness of the room.

"It's so _clean_," she stated, surprised.

"Well, I gotta keep these in good conditions for my baby mama," Puck retorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I have been here for ten minutes. You couldn't have cleaned up your room that fast," she sat down on his bed, "But it is nice to know that you keep your room clean. I wouldn't want to raise _our _child in an uncleanly living environment."

Puck smiled at the fact that she was starting to sound like the Quinn he knew again. It was also the the words: _our child_.

"You can have half of the closet," he said, pointing to the empty side he never used, "And then there is that extra set of dresser drawers over there, from my Nana, that you can use."

Quinn nodded.

"_Noah!_" Ruth called, "_Mike's at the door!_"

"_Okay, Ma_!" Puck answered. Then he looked back at Quinn, "Um, here's a set of sweats and a t-shirt of mine that you can wear tonight. And I have to go get your car, I'll be back in a bit."

"Thanks," she whispered, "For everything."

Puck nodded, "Only the best for my baby mama."

He turned towards the door.

"_Puckerman?_" Quinn called out, "You forgot my car keys."

When he turned around, she was smirking at him.

"I _knew _that, I was just—"

Quinn handed Puck the keys.

"Uh huh. Sure you did."

xxx

It was an hour later when he arrived home.

"Quinn?" he whispered as he entered his room.

There was no response. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw the golden haired girl in his sweats and t-shirt fast asleep wrapped in a blanket with her hand protectively over her baby bump.

Puck smiled. He quickly put on another pair of sweats and crawled in next to her, looking for another blanket. He looked back at Quinn. Her quilt was big enough to share. He reached over.

"Puckerman, don't you _dare _touch _my _blanket."

* * *

**Again, sorry for it almost being a month since the last update! Originally, this chapter was going to include (along with what this chapter already is)Quinn telling Terri she couldn't have the baby, Glee club singing "Keep Holding On" (without the F/R/Q holding hands part, obviously), babysitting Kendra's kids, and more! But I decided that you guys deserved an update! So, I cut it short and made it into a very P/Q , the baby, and his family chapter. **

**I'm on Tumblr now too. Link's at the bottom of my profile.  
**

**Oh, and as for Puck's sister and mom names, I read half a dozen P/Q fanfics to see what people named them, and _Ruth _and _Sarah_ were the most popular.  
**

**_Please Review! Please! _If I have more reviews, I get chapters out faster. :)**


	6. We'll Make It Through

**Chapter 6: **We'll Make It Through

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning facing Puck. She blinked a few times, thinking she was dreaming. It was then that she remembered everything: getting kicked out, Puck telling his mom, moving in with Puck and his family, _and_ she was pregnant.

"Mornin'," Puck whispered.

Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," she repeated, sitting up.

She looked at the clock: 7:10 A.M.

"Wait…" she began, "Aren't we going to be late? School starts at 8:15. It's already—"

Puck shook his head, "My house is closer to the school. It's literally like five minutes away. Plus, my mom and Sarah get up earlier and take showers first and then she drops Sarah off at school, since she has early bird gym, on her way to work. So I usually wait until it's free."

Quinn looked out towards the hallway.

"Is it free now?" she asked.

Puck nodded.

"Should be."

Quinn crawled out of the bed.

"Where are the boxes?" she questioned, looking around.

Puck pointed to the closet, "In there, but you don't have to get dressed in the bathroom. You can come back in here—"

"Nice try, Puckerman."

xxx

She insisted she could drive herself to school, but Puck wouldn't hear of it. He drove them in his truck.

She heard the whispers throughout the day.

"_She was thrown out."_

"_I think she was disowned or something."_

"_She lies, she gets knocked up by her ex-boyfriend's best friend, and now she got thrown out of her house and has to live with Puckerman."_

"Hey, preggers!" Karofsky and Amizio shouted.

The ice cold slushy splashed against her face. Her first instinct was to scream at them that she was Quinn freaking Fabray, head cheerleader. Except for that she wasn't. She was only Quinn Fabray. Or more like Quinn-ex-cheerleader-knocked-up-by-her-ex-boyfriends-best-friend-disowned-by-her-family-Fabray.

"_What the hell, Karofsky?" _

She heard Puck's voice. She brushed the blue slushie out of her face to see Puck fighting with Karofsky.

Quinn scrambled to stop them.

"Puck, _stop!_" He threw a punch at Karofsky, "_Puck!_"

"_Quinn!_" He shouted back, "You're _pregnant_! Get out of the fight!"

"_No!_" She snapped back, "Puck, _just stop!_ It's _not _worth it!"

"Yeah, Puckerman! Listen to your preggo girlfriend!" Karofsky and Amizio taunted.

Puck stepped back, angry. Quinn took his hand and led him towards the nurses office bathroom.

xxx

"What the hell Quinn? I could've taken them on!" Puck argued as he helped Quinn clean the slushie off.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you could've _but _I don't want our baby growing up and finding out that her father was a high school delinquent," she stated, "Now, hand me those clothes and step outside the door."

Without complaint Puck handed her the white maternity skinny jeans and the white top that she kept in her locker and stepped outside the bathroom as Quinn changed out of her baby doll dress and into her other clothes.

xxx

Mr. Schue organized music as the glee club members came out of the bathrooms and into the choir room in white shirts and black pants (or skirts).

"What did you have us change for?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well," Mr. Schue began, "This week someone came up to me, well three people actually, and asked if we could do a number for someone in this club that is going through a hard time right now. So that choreography Brittany and Mike taught you a few days ago will be included into today's number, Avril Lavigne's, _'Keep Holding On'_."

Everyone looked at Quinn.

"The song was suggested by Brittany, Mercedes, and _Rachel_."

The last name surprised everyone.

"Now, I'm sure everyone knows the lyrics since it's a popular tune."

The glee clubbers nodded.

"Okay. Also, a small part has been re-written into a solo and a duet so these two parts," the Spanish teacher pointed to the sheets of music, "Will be sung by Finn and Rachel."

Members of the club protested.

"_Again? Seriously?_" Santana grumbled.

"_Whoa! _Mr. Schue? Shouldn't I get to sing for Quinn? She's my baby mama! She's pregnant with my kid! I should get to sing male lead on this song!"

"Well, you are a big part of Quinn's life now and you are affected by this just as much," Artie stated, "So in away, we're singing the song to you, as well."

Puck grumbled in agreement. Quinn patted his knee and mouthed, _"It's okay."_

They sang the song to Quinn, everyone squeezed her hand as a sign that they were there for her occasionally throughout the song. Well, everyone except for Finn, who, understandably, kept his distance.

_Keep Holding On, because we'll make it through…_

Tears ran down Quinn's cheeks. She has been trying to put on a brave front, but that brave front was nothing but a lie. She had been second guessing herself about keeping the baby and everything since the moment she was thrown out. Could she really keep this baby?

But as they sang she knew she has all the family she needed to support her. And Puck, who took her hand.

_We'll Make It Through…_

xxx

Quinn went over to Terri Schuester's the next day.

Kendra was there and sat her down while Terri poured some water. So Quinn told Kendra. Kendra looked at her in shock and yelled for Terri to come into the room.

"This little golden haired brat just dropped a huge bomb on us and trust me you're not going to like it."

Terri looked at Quinn and back at her sister.

"Well, _tell her_," Kendra snapped.

_"I'm keeping my baby."_

* * *

_**Please please please **_**review! :)**


	7. Maybe This Time

**Chapter 7: **Maybe This Time

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do now own _Glee. _If I did, you'd know because it would be filled with Quick, Finchel, Klaine, and Samcedes fluff! And Q/P would've kept Beth. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

"_You're what?"_ Terri screeched.

Quinn took a deep breath and repeated herself.

"_I'm—"_

Terri put her hand up, shushing the sixteen year old girl.

"I heard you," Terri muttered, "Quinn, _listen_. You don't want this. It's hard enough to be a mother at my age, much less sixteen."

"_How would you know?"_ Quinn responded, "You've never had a baby and you're _lying _to your husband about being pregnant."

"Don't backtalk, blondie," Kendra retorted.

Terri Schuester sighed, staring at the living room floor. The room was quite for a few seconds before the youngest Del Monico sister continued.

"Quinn, I told you that once _it's _born, you could have it all back. _Everything _you lost could be yours again. Don't you want that? You have no _real _home, no _real _family to help support you or the kid. I can give _it_ that."

Quinn frowned at the way Terri kept saying _"it" _and also the fact that she was criticizing her little family when she didn't really know anything about her or Puck except for what she saw on the outside—that Quinn was the pretty blonde, rich cheerleader who screwed up her entire future by getting knocked up and that Puck was the Lima loser football player that knocked her up.

"I—I don't care about that as much anyone. Yes, I said I wanted to give my baby a solid home life with two loving parents—something I don't have. But Puck and I can give him or her that. We can give our baby safe home with two loving parents, some family, and a life without any more lies," she responded.

"Qui—" Terri began, but was quickly cut off by the golden-haired girl.

"I'm taking responsibility for my actions. You should take responsibility for yours."

"_Kendra,_" Terri stated, "Can I have a word with you in the other room?"

Kendra nodded and follower her sister.

"We'll be right back, blondie," the elder Del Monico sister snapped, "_Don't_ move."

Quinn nodded, hesitantly.

"_Oh My God,"_ Terri whispered to Kendra, _"I have to tell him. I—"_

"_No, you—"_

"_No, I have to tell him!"_

"_No, you don't!"_

"_He's going to be pretty suspicious when I go to the hospital to 'give birth' and come home without a baby."_

"_When's the baby due? Like at the beginning of summer vacation? Your fake due date and her real one are pretty close. We'll take her to the doctor's the day after the big dumb glee club competition, if they even make it that far, and make her camp out with us until she goes into labor and gives birth. During that time, we'll convince her she doesn't want the teenage mother life."_

"_Kendra, that doesn't even make complete sense," the younger sister whispered, "And anyway Quinn doesn't even go to the same OBGYN. Plus, with her living with the Puckerman boy, he wouldn't let her out of his sight that close to her due date."_

"_Well, then, what are we going to do?"_

"_I have to tell him."_

Going into the room right next to the living room probably wasn't the wisest choice because Quinn could hear bits and pieces of what the two women were saying.

"_No, wait. If she wants to be a mother so badly, then let's give her a taste of it. You, me, dinner and shopping Friday night at six."_

"_But don't you have to take care of—oh."_

Within seconds of Terri's last remark, the Del Monico sisters appeared back in front of Quinn.

"Quinn—" Terri began, calmly, "We were wondering—"

"Let's cut to the chase blondie," Kendra snapped, "You and your baby daddy will be babysitting my little rugrats Friday night. Clear?

"Crystal," Quinn responded quickly.

xxx

"Do you want to babysit with me Friday night?" Quinn asked, sauntering up to Puck's locker after school the next day.

"Um, sure," he responded, "Who offered you—_us_—the job?

"Mr. Schue's wife's sister. I was going to tell you last night at home but you were talking about something with your mom in the kitchen and it seemed pretty serious so I didn't want to interrupt," she told him, "Oh, it's almost time for glee club. Want to walk me there?"

"Uh, yeah," Puck replied following Quinn towards the choir room.

xxx

This was a bad idea. No, a terrible idea, the worst idea she had ever had. These kids were _insane. _She shouldn't have been surprised much, though, given who their mother was.

"I told you were should've been the cowboys!" Quinn muttered, struggling to untie the rope that bounded them to the chair and their hands together.

"My bad," Puck muttered back, sarcastically, typing away on his phone.

"What are we going to do about this?" she snapped at him, "_Who are you texting?_"

"Mike Chang."

"Well, put down the stupid phone and help me with this knot, I've almost got it," She felt his hand embrace hers. Then both of their hands dropped. The knot was loose. They were out.

She snapped into action, lunging towards the three kids.

"_Stop that! Not that table!_ Puck, _think of something!_"

Puck looked around him.

"I brought my guitar, why don't we sing them a lullaby?"

"Give me this," Quinn snapped, "Hey kids, look at me. _Look at me_."

Puck grabbed two of the kids and sat them down. The third, after seeing Puck, willingly did so.

"Want to see a real live music video?" she asked them.

"Yeah," one of them cheered. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Quinn smiled and whispered to Puck, "You know that song I was singing the other day? Play that one."

He smiled and began strumming.

_Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby_

_You always taught me right from wrong_  
_I need your help, daddy please be strong_  
_I may be young at heart_  
_But I know what I'm saying_

_The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please_

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_  
_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_  
_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, oh_  
_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm..._

Within minutes, Quinn went from being completely stressed out to having the time of her life, smiling and dancing around as she sang the Madonna song. Puck seemed pretty happy too, jamming out on his guitar while she danced around.

"Sing it again!" the three kids cheered.

Quinn smiled at Puck. Maybe they could do this.

xxx

Hours later, Terri and Kendra returned home to find Quinn and Puck sitting in the living room and the house completely quiet.

"I don't think they have ever all been in been in bed, _asleep _at the same time," Kendra stuttered in shock.

Terri turned around with a weird look on her face, "What's that smell?"

"Soap."

"You got them to take a bath?"

"Mhm."

Quinn could see the worry on Terri's face. The youngest Del Monico sister knew that the golden haired sixteen year old girl was keeping her baby and that there was nothing she could do about it. So she ushered the two teens to the door and out of the condo.

"See I told you. This parenting thing, _we can do this_."

Quinn smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, maybe we can."

* * *

**Short, kind of filler chapter. Also, this doesn't exactly follow the timeline of S1. For instance, the babysitting was in 1x11 in the show, but since the pregnancy and Q/P came out earlier in this story, this takes place much earlier.  
**

**Puck actually was texting Mike Chang, _but _there was something go on with Santana, which will be apart of the next chapter. The next three chapters are big (important). They include important stuff and some surprises that didn't happen in S1. Which leads me to my next question: **_Is there anything in S1 that you wanted to happen (regarding this storyline) that didn't that you'd like to see in this story? _**Oh and by the way, Quinn and Puck _are not _dating _yet._**** But their relationship will definitely be addressed in one of the next few chapters. **_  
_

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please :) I'm like Rachel who needs applause to live, I need review to write, write fast, and write well. **


	8. Learn to Trust

**Chapter 8: **Learn to Trust

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee_. I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

The next morning, Quinn woke to the smell of pancakes.

It reminded her of home—her _old _home. The only thing absent was the smell of bacon.

She climbed out of bed, grabbing her phone off the nightstand, and made her way to the kitchen where Puck was cooking.

"_You _can _cook_?"

Puck turned around to face her.

"Surprised?" he smirked.

"Kind of," she replied, "Where's your mom and Sarah?"

"My mom had to work today and Sarah's out at one of her friend's houses," Puck responded.

"I wish we had bacon," she sighed, in slight disappointment.

"Quinn, I'm Jewish. We don't eat that. And even if I did get it just for you, my mom would throw a fit if she even smelled it," he stated.

"I _know _that. But your kid wants bacon."

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"How about next time, I'll take you out and you can eat bacon at a restaurant?" he told her.

"Fine," Quinn responded, chowing down on the plate of food Puck just set in front of her.

Puck stood their smiling as he watched Quinn eat her breakfast in under five minutes.

"What are _you _staring _at_?" she pondered, looking at his amused expression.

Puck just shook his head and turned to clean the dishes.

"I'm eating for two, now," Quinn defended.

"I know," Puck responded, "So, what I said last night about how…"

"We can do this," Quinn stated, cutting him off.

Puck looked at the blonde girl and nodded.

"Yeah, when I said that."

He, though, took the statement as a question, whereas Quinn meant it as a statement. She thought they could do this. And given what she has been through the last few weeks—no, even just the last few days—that really meant something.

"No, Puck, I mean that _we can do this_. It wasn't a question. I'm ready—_well,_ as ready as I'll ever be—to be a _family_, to keep the baby," Quinn reiterated.

It meant she trusted him. The sixteen year old girl watched as the sixteen year old boy's eyes lit up.

"—and I'd also like you to be there at the doctor's appointment after school Friday. I don't care how the nurses look at me, I don't care how the doctor does, I don't care how the older women in the reception area do either. I mean, yeah, I'll probably have to explain it to them one way or another, but I want you there when I—_we_—find out having a boy or a girl."

Puck smiled.

"You mean when we find out if we're having a Puckasaurus or a Little Miss Lima," he stated.

Quinn laughed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that, Puck went to their bedroom to change while Quinn stood at the counter in the Puckerman's small kitchen.

_You're little hand's wrapped around me finger and it's so quiet in the world tonight…_, Quinn's phone rang. She picked it up off the counter and looked at the caller ID.

_VALERIE, _it read.

Quinn froze. She hadn't talked to her sister since…when was the last time she had talked to her?

_I think it was a few days after I got kicked off the Cheerios, _Quinn thought to herself. She, now, remembered her mother ranting to her older sister, who had just graduated the year before from _Notre Dame, _about how "Quinnie quit cheerleading" and "how Quinnie made a dumb decision to break-up with her perfect boyfriend, the quarterback of the football team", as well as, "why on earth would she want to sing show tunes every day when she could be captain of the Cheerios." She also remembered how her mother had tossed the phone in Quinn's direction, hoping the eldest Fabray sister would convince the youngest one that she should go back to what she had given up.

Funny thing now, was that she realized that the whole conversation from her mom and he sister's talk to her sister and herself was all based on lies—on lies she told. So that, at the time, her family wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was pregnant.

She remembered all her sister had said to her was:

"_This what you want, Quinn?" _her sister had asked that day.

"_Yes_,"Quinn had mumbled.

"_Then don't listen to mom. Don't give into her pleading. Do what you like—as long as it's healthy and good."_

Maybe her sister might have advice. Maybe she would understand—if she knew. Well, of course she knew. The whole congregation at Quinn's church probably knew by now.

She clicked _'talk'_.

"Hi, Val," Quinn stated.

"So, I called mom and asked to talk to you. She says nothing, at first, and when I demand she tells me why I can't talk to you. She tells me you don't live there anymore. And when I ask her why you don't, she stalls again. Then, a few minutes later, after I list almost every reason why you wouldn't live there anymore, she finally says, '_Valerie, Quinn's pregnant_.' And after the initial shock of that, I asked her if you were with Finn and she says to me, _'It's not his baby, it's Noah Puckerman's, Finn's best friend, well probably ex-nest friend, I can't imagine why he'd stay friends with him after everything.' _So, then I ask her if you ran away because you were embarrassed or scared or something and she then says, _'No, Valerie. Your father kicked her out.' _Then, I hear footsteps and dad's voice saying, _'Judy? Who's on the phone?' _and when she tells him it's me he says, _'Oh, Valerie. My only daughter, our only child.' _Then mom says, _'That's right dear, shopping on Wednesday sounds great.' _And then I hear a click and the line goes dead. Care to explain?"

"Is that a demand or a question?" Quinn responded, now unsure of what he was going to think of her.

"_Quinn…_"

"I'm _pregnant_," Quinn told her twenty-three year old sister.

"Well, I gathered that," Valerie muttered, "I would like everything else mom was telling me to be deciphered please.

Quinn shifted to leaning on her other foot as she stood in the kitchen in her pajamas pulling her blonde hair out of the ponytail holder it was in and let it cascade around her shoulders.

"Would you like the long version or the _Reader's Digest _version?"

"Whatever one explains the most," Quinn's sister replied, "Now, start talking."

Quinn took a deep breath and began.

"Almost four months ago, I found out I was pregnant. I knew right away that the father was Puck—I mean _Noah_—"

"You can call him by his nickname, I'm not mom, I don't care about that," Valerie interjected.

"Anyway," Quinn continued, "I was saying that I knew Puck was the father right away. I had slept with him a few weeks before. At the time, I forced myself to believe that I was drunk—which I wasn't. I had a few small sips of a wine cooler, but I was very alert and aware of what I was doing—I know now that it was because I have feelings for him, but at the time I just felt alone, afraid, and terrible for cheating on Finn. We forgot—well, you know _what_ we forgot. So, when Finn confronted me about why I had been ignoring him, I didn't know what to say, so I told him part of the truth—that I was _pregnant_. He dumbly asked if he was the father—which, as you and I both know is impossible, since I never slept with him. Before I knew it, I said yes, more like lied 'yes' and said that _Ask Jeeves _said that it was possible that I got pregnant when we were making out in the hot tub. He's not very bright, obviously, and he believed me. I thought Puck would cheat on me, that he wouldn't ever be there for me and the baby, so I thought if I could get Finn to stick with me through those nine months, I'd give my baby up for adoption and he would never find out. I thought he would always be there to protect me, I was also afraid of losing Finn to the star girl in our glee club, Rachel Berry, I knew he was already in love with her—now he's in a relationship with her. But, really, Puck was the one there trying to all of what I thought Finn would. None of it lasted very long, less than two weeks. Puck told the other glee club members that he was the father when they found out I was pregnant. Finn was walking in with Rachel, at the time, and overheard. He went ballistic, obviously. Everything after that went so fast: everyone in our school found out, I lost my spot on the Cheerios, Santana became the new Cheerios captain, finally, I told Puck I wanted to keep the baby with him, told mom and dad, got kicked out, and now, I'm living with Puck, his mom, and his sister."

There was a long silence before Valerie responded to what Quinn said.

"Um, wow," Valerie began, "I don't really know what to say."

"_Please _don't hate me like they do. I would like to still have a sister," Quinn pleaded.

"I don't _hate _you. I'm _disappointed_, I guess. More because of all the lies. You know better than that, Quinn. And now, you're going to have to prove, with Puck, for another person, because _you screwed up."_

Those words hit Quinn like a ton of bricks. She _messed up, _she accidently did something wrong, but she did not—_was not_—a _screw up_."

"Thanks for being supportive, Valerie. I'm _so _glad that you agree with mom and dad that I'm a _screw up _of a daughter and sister."

"Quinn, _honestly_…"

Quinn heard a beep and looked at her phone screen to see that she had an incoming test from Santana.

"Look, Val, I have to go. I have schoolwork I have to finish that I didn't get done last night. I also have to make sure that I got the right time for the doctor's appointment Monday where Puck and I find out the gender of my baby," Quinn told her sister.

"Call me, okay? I'd like to know if I'm going to be getting a niece or a nephew."

"Okay," Quinn murmured.

"I love you, little sis," Valerie said.

And with that, the call ended.

Quinn took a minute to relax before she opened up Santana's text message.

_keep your paws off my man. he might be your baby daddy, but that doesn't mean he loves you. -Santana_

Quinn rolled her eyes. Quickly, her hands flew over the keyboard as she texted back.

_Last time I checked he wasn't your man and when he confessed that he was the father, he said that he did love me. Just leave us alone, San. -Quinn_

_Send, _she clicked. Within seconds, another text came in.

_if he loved you, he wouldn't have been flirting in text with me last night. face it, Q, he'll never be the man you want him to be. check his phone. -Santana_

_Last night he was texting…, _Quinn began, in thought.

She looked up and saw Puck's phone sitting on the opposite end of the counter. She knew she shouldn't look, _but…_she looked around to make sure Puck was still in the other room. Then, she walked over to the other side of the counter and picked up his phone. She clicked on the menu button.

_Type in the password to unlock, _it read.

"Dang it," Quinn muttered to herself.

'_What would his password be?' _she thought to herself. They didn't knew if the baby was girl or boy, yet, and they hadn't discussed names either, so it couldn't be anything to do with that.

Then she got it.

_Q-U-I-N-N_, she typed.

_Unlocking, _it read.

_Yes, _she thought.

She quickly clicked on _messages _and then on _inbox_. As soon as she did, she immediately regretted it.

She spun on her heels, grabbing both her phone and Puck's, and stormed towards the other room. She didn't even bother to knock, she just wrenched open the door.

"_Whoa! Quinn!_" Puck yelled.

She rolled her eyes. He was fine. He was fully clothed.

"Is this baby just a joke to you?" she questioned, quite irritated.

"_What?_" he began, "No, of course _not_. _Why _would you—"

"Am _I _just a joke to you?" she interjected.

"_No_—"

"Don't even bother answering or defending yourself!" Quinn retorted, "I have all the proof I need!"

"What the hell are you talking about Quinn?" he asked.

She shoved his phone towards his face.

"Santana texted me on my phone while I was talking to my sister and said last night you two were sending dirty texts. I go to check your phone and the proof is all there. You said you were texting _Mike Chang_!" she snapped.

"My phone was _locked_. How did you get into it?" he wondered.

"Having _Quinn_ as your password…_seriously? _It's kind of obvious when you eliminate all the other factors."

"Look, Quinn, I _didn't _text Santana. I was _really _texting Mike Chang," Puck declared.

"_Yeah_," she snorted, "_Prove it_."

As she finished her comment, Puck handed her the phone where she saw that there was a bunch of text messages from Mike, sent the night before.

"Okay, so maybe _you were _texting Mike Chang, but you were also texting Santana. I'm _not _stupid, those texts were there."

Puck reached out to put his hand on Quinn's shoulder, but she stepped back.

"Santana texted me, that's _true_. But I _didn't_ text her back and I didn't initiate the conversation _at all_. The only text I sent to her was telling her to stop texting me. You're in the _inbox, _look at the _sent box_."

Quinn scrolled through the menu to the _sent box_ and clicked on it. When she did, several messages to Mike popped up, but only _one _to Santana. That _one _message stated exactly what Puck said it did.

"Fine," she responded, throwing Puck's phone at him, "But you still haven't told me why you didn't _delete _her messages, if you said you _ignored _them."

"I never delete my texts, Quinn. I forget to and I figure I have better things to do with my time."

"Like _what_?" she snapped, "Cheat on me with other girls?"

"_No!_" Puck protested, "I haven't been with any other girls since Finn found out. And even if I had been, you couldn't judge me, because _we're not together_."

The last words stung Quinn's ears.

But he was right. They _weren't _together, not _completely, officially_ anyway. She knew he loved her and she did love him.

Puck could see the emotions flying across Quinn's face. He had a pretty good idea of what she was thinking.

"Look, Quinn, I _didn't _mean—" he backtracked, but he could tell she didn't really want to hear it right now, "_Trust in me, please_."

She turned and flounced out of the room.

Right now, she was going to take a moment to breathe and think. Maybe later, she would talk to Puck about her trust issues. Maybe later, she would talk to Puck about her—_their_—feelings towards each other.

Maybe later, they could make it official.

* * *

**Sorry it took a bit to update! I have a few stories I'm working on and I've been finishing all the chapters in my notebook, but I hadn't been able to find the time to type it up!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Great stuff coming up, some of which didn't happen in Season 1, that I think you may like (it will take some twists and turns, obviously, when you find out who this person coming is, you might get what I'm saying). **

**As for Q's sister, she does love her sister, it's just...Valerie (I was debating over the names Valerie or Victoria, listening to Naya Rivera's version of_ "Valerie_" while I was writing made Valerie win out as the name) is a lot like S1 (before getting kicked off the Cheerios) S2 (first half) Quinn, I guess. A nice side, but also judgmental, kind of...I really don't know. Haha :)**

**While this chapter was in-progress [and you were all waiting patiently for this update], I started a Q/P prompt-fic called, _Puck is the Father_. Check it out. I also wrote a Q/P/B one-shot entitled, _Tied, Tethered, and Torn, _which you'll completely understand the title once you click on it. :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ :) 5-10 reviews for a new (most likely, faster updated) chapter?**


	9. Sweet Caroline

**Chapter 9: **Sweet Caroline

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

It was Monday morning when Quinn finally decided she was ready to talk about her relationship with Puck. (They had already worked out the whole _trust issue _thing a bit—bickering it out over lunch Sunday afternoon.) She was ready to make their relationship official.

They were riding in Puck's truck, on the way to school, when she spoke up.

"I'm ready," she whispered, when they got to a stoplight.

Puck looked over at the golden-haired girl. She was looking over at him, her hazel-green eyes, serious.

"Ready for what?" Puck asked. The baby wasn't due for another five months or so. He knew that much. And really, when would they be truly ready for that moment?

"For us," she stated, sliding her hand over his as they pulled into the school parking lot, "To be a couple."

Puck was silent for a few minutes. Quinn wasn't sure what to make of no response.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Puck responded.

That's all he said in response—just a one-worded answer. Nothing more. That is _not _what she had been anticipating. No, she didn't expect him to start jumping up and down and fling open the car door to tell the world. She just expected a little more than this.

Puck opened his car door and got out, shutting the door behind him.

Quinn huffed in disbelief. She, too, then flung open the passenger door, grabbing her bag. She thought Puck had already left. That's when she saw him behind the truck, down on knee.

"_Oh My God_," she whispered, her voice cracking, "_Please _don't tell me you're asking me to marry you."

Most girls would have been thrilled if a guy dropped down on one knew for them and asked them to marry him. Quinn, though, just wanted to start a steady relationship. Maybe years down the road, but _not _now.

Puck shook his head.

"No," he began, taking her hand, "I'm not proposing to you, _yet_. I promise. Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn blushed in excitement as well as embarrassment because of the few passer-byers that had stopped to watch.

"_Yes_," she smiled.

"It was then she realized that one of the passer-byers had been Santana.

The Latina looked pissed. In a way, she should have been used to losing to Quinn Fabray. She lost head cheerleader to Quinn when Sue named the head cheerleader for the varsity squad at the end of their freshman year, she had lost Winter Formal princess freshman year to the blonde beauty, and many other things. But despite all that, Santana was _not _a good sport in general. She _hated _losing. But also, in another way, she had it ll. She became head cheerleader as Quinn's popularity slowly fell into obscurity. She could hook-up with any guy she wanted too and she was respected by the student body, because she was number one.

So why did she look so jealous of Quinn?

_She couldn't like Puck that much_, Quinn thought to herself.

"So _freakin' charming_," Quinn heard the dark-haired girl mutter as she walked away from the them and towards Brittany.

Puck stood up, dusting his jeans off.

"What's her problem?" he asked.

Quinn didn't respond. Instead, she took her _boyfriend's _hand and laced her fingers through his and began walking towards the school entrance.

xxx

All day, Quinn heard the whispers of what had happened in the parking lot this morning.

"_He proposed to her 'cuz she's knocked up. Doubt he would otherwise—"_

"_Can someone say, 'shotgun wedding'?" _

"_She's got him whipped. I doubt he even wanted to be in a relationship or whatever with her—"_

Quinn was so happy, for once, she refused to let the nasty rumors hurt her. She was even more please when Tina spoke up on her behalf, sending what _really _happened in the school parking lot into the social atmosphere of William McKinley High School.

By the end of the school day, though, Quinn was quite exhausted. No, she wasn't succumbing to the dumb rumors that she and Puck were having a "shotgun wedding." Just the fact that more and more people were becoming aware of how vulnerable she _could _be and her realizing that the Quinn Fabray that once parted the students body with her attitude was one-hundred percent gone. She was just one of the many now, and she was going to have to work harder than she had to before.

She walked outside, waiting for Puck by his truck, when school was over. Finally, he showed up.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she mumbled back.

Now, most newly together couples would still be in their honeymoon phase—all lovey dovey and such—holding hands, making googly eyes at each other, and making-out in the parking lot. Then again, Quinn and Puck weren't most couples. Maybe, if such a big moment in their lives wasn't coming up in the next few minutes they would be more like that (and maybe just more talkative in general). But twenty minutes from now, they were finding out if they were having a boy or a girl. Even now, after weeks, it was still beyond Quinn's imagination that this was happening. But she learned to accept it and keep calm and carry on. Sure, being pregnant wasn't great, but it showed her a lot about her life that she needed to change.

Quinn stared out of the passenger seat window as they as they drove to the doctor's office.

When they arrived, Puck helped her out of the car and she didn't even protest. She walked ahead of him and into the office, but as protective as he was, he wasn't far behind.

Walking up to the receptionist wasn't ever ideal for Quinn. The last receptionist gave her a dirty look and she received many glares from the older women sitting in the waiting room. Regardless of her "keep calm and carry on" motto, it still bothered her.

The receptionist stared up at her. It was a different woman, but she still gave Quinn a harsh, judging glare.

"Name?" the receptionist said.

"Quinn Fabray," she replied.

The receptionist wrote a few things down and looked back up at the two teenagers.

"The nurse will be with you in a few minutes. You may take a seat over there," the woman pointed to the corner, where there were two chairs.

Quinn gulped and nodded slightly. She turned around, looking at Puck. As they walked to the seats, she felt a warm, scarlet blush creeping up her cheeks. She felt as if she was a kindergartener who had knocked somebody off the swing-set at recess and was forced to sit in the corner as her punishment. But in real life, she had lied and in her situation, that was _far _worse than pushing someone off a swing-set. And there was still one more thing she had to come clean about.

She slowly turned to her boyfriend.

"Finn didn't come with me to my first appointment or any of my previous appointments," Quinn confessed, "I only told you that, back before th truth, was revealed and everything, because I thought it would make you jealous. I was a horrible person for doing that and I'm sorry I lied to you, too."

Puck turned to her.

"Don't apologize," he replied, "That part is done and over with. This is a new chapter in our lives."

Quinn should have been surprised at his reaction—but she wasn't. With everything that had been happening lately, including Puck learning to take responsibility and grow up, she shouldn't be so surprised.

"Quinn Fabray?" the nurse called.

Both of the teenagers looked up at the same time.

"Ready?" Puck asked her.

"Ready or not, _here we are_," she replied.

He held out his hand towards hers and she grasped onto his hand with all her might and they followed the nurse.

The room they walked into had smiling teddy bears and kittens in baskets as well as glittery, prancing unicorns. This was a room for people who were happy to be pregnant, that were one-hundred percent ready to start a family. Something she wasn't. It was almost as if the room was mocking her.

"Go on in, Miss Fabray," the nurse said, politely. Turning to Puck she said, "We need you to step out for a few minutes, while I ask her some questions. I'll open the door when we're done."

Puck nodded and learned up against the hallway wall.

This was routine and Quinn knew it.

Closing the door, the nurse motioned for Quinn to sit down. Quinn followed the instruction, smoothing out her baby doll dress, as she sat down.

"My name is Marie," the nurse announced, "I have to ask you a few questions."

The questions were routine. Quinn had been asked them before, when she had been here. She breathed a sigh of relief, when the nurse gave her last question. It's not like she had anything to hide. She was just tired of getting the same questions, when her answers never changed.

Just as Nurse Marie was about to let Puck back in, she turned back to Quinn, she seemed to be observing her.

"Are you Judy and Russell Fabray's youngest daughter?" the woman questioned, looking back and forth, from her clipboard to the golden-haired girl.

How did this woman know who her parents were?

"Um," Quinn cleared her throat, "Yeah. I mean—_yes_. They are—more like _were_—my parents."

The nurse studied Quinn's face.

"I thought I recognized you. You went to Saint John's Church, didn't you?" Marie said.

"I remember your mom and dad were _always _praising you and saying that you were the perfect child—head cheerleader, dating the quarterback of the football team, shoo-in for Chastity Queen. I haven't seen you lately…"

As Quinn pointed to her baby bump, the nurse realized she was saying too much and she knew something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fabray. I didn't—"

Quinn put her hand up to stop the woman from speaking.

"No, it's alright," she began, brushing a loose strand of her blonde-hair behind her ear, "Um, like a lot of people, I made mistakes. I cheated on my quarterback boyfriend, now ex-boyfriend, and ended up getting pregnant with his best friend's baby. What I didn't know then, was that I was in love with Puck—Finn's best friend and my boyfriend now—who is out there," she pointed towards the hallway, "And because—well, I don't really want to the whole story. But I obviously got kicked off the cheerleading squad. When I finally decided I didn't want to give up my baby and told Puck I wanted us to be a family, I also knew that I had to tell my parents. So I did, and they kicked me out. I moved in with Puck and now I'm here."

The nurse stared in astonishment. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard stories like this before—she had. She just hadn't expected the young girl to be this open with her.

Marie searched for the words.

"_Wow_, um," Nurse Marie began, "I'm _so_ sorry. I can't imagine how bad that would be. Or even having done that to my daughter. If you need anything, call the _Service Ladies _at the church. I run that group with a few of my friends. We do odds and ends of service, but mostly we help single and teen mothers."

Quinn looked down at her hands and then back up at the kind woman. Now, she recognized her. It was the older woman who always sat in the front, in the same spot, every Sunday morning for years.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Quinn asked, "Most of the people at church would look at me as if I'm Hester Prynne. Why do you want to help me?"

The nurse smiled.

"I don't know what it is like to be in your situation, Quinn. I'm not going to say that I do, because I don't," the nurse began, "But helping people is one of my passions in life. I'm fifty-five. I have seen my fair-share of teen or single mothers come through the church and each of them have been looked at as if they had a scarlet 'A' plastered to their chest. About two years ago, after years of trying to persuade the church ladies to come up with a way to help them, I finally just started a new group and surprisingly, the church board passed it. Though, I could tell that most of them weren't happy with the idea—I think it passed because my friend's husband persuaded them. So, like I said, just contact us if you need anything or walk up to one of us at church."

Quinn sighed.

"I really don't go to church anymore—at least not there. I mean, I still pray every day; it's just that I don't feel comfortable there with all those people staring at me. And I couldn't _bare _to see my parents," she replied, shifting in her seat.

Marie nodded.

"I understand," the nurse replied, clutching her clipboard, "Now, I think we've put your boyfriend in enough misery. He's been sitting out there for almost ten minutes. Let's get ready to see if you're going to have a son or a daughter."

Quinn smiled at the caring nurse, who opened the door and ushered Puck in.

Following Puck, came the doctor—a Hispanic woman, probably in her mid-forties. As Nurse Marie sat down on a stool, with Quinn's chart and her clipboard, the doctor extended her hand towards Puck.

"Hi," the woman smiled, "I'm Doctor Thompson, Quinn's OBGYN."

Puck returned the handshake, replying, "Hi. I'm Noah Puckerman—Quinn's boyfriend."

Neither of the teenagers were quite used to hearing that yet.

Doctor Thompson nodded and turned to Quinn motioning for her to lie down as Nurse Marie dimmed the lights and set up the machine.

"Now, this may be a little cold," the doctor warned Quinn as she pressed the remote down on Quinn's stomach.

A loud, thumping sound filled the room.

"That is the sound of your baby's heartbeat," Doctor Thompson informed them.

Puck smiled and took Quinn's hand in both of his.

Minutes flew by before the doctor finally spoke.

"_It's a girl."_

Quinn smiled and turned to Puck. He was beaming, literally grinning from ear to ear.

"That's _our _baby, Quinn," Puck murmured, "We made _her._"

xxx

The next day at school, questions flew at Quinn from their fellow glee club members. But Quinn remained silent per Puck's request. She wasn't sure _why _he had asked her not to tell them quite yet, he wouldn't tell her. But the look on Puck's face when he asked her, as they left the doctor's office the day before—one of excitement—and the fact that she could sense his "daddy-mode" kicking in, she agreed.

As she walked into the choir room that afternoon, Mercedes and Tina bombarded her _again_.

"_Come on_, Quinn. _Just tell us!_" they exclaimed in unison.

Quinn smiled as she sat down, shaking her head 'no.'

Santana leaned over Quinn's chair.

"_Come on_, Fabray. Tell me while I can still take cuteness and fluffiness, because once Berry and Hudson get in here, I will be on cuteness overload."

That was the same moment Finn and Rachel entered the room, laughing and holding hands.

"_Ugh_," Santana muttered, sitting back in her chair as Mr. Schuester walked to the front of the room.

"Before we get into this week's assignment, Puck has asked to sing a song."

Puck walked in, holding his guitar.

"This is for Quinn. And _our daughter_."

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing__. __But then I know it's growing strong__was in the spring. And spring became the summer__. __Who'd believe you'd come along…._

The glee club members all gasped and cheered in excitement while Brittany asked if a female stork had delivered the baby to Quinn, since the baby was a girl.

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out…touching me, touching you Oh, sweet Caroline. Good times never seem so good…_

_Caroline. That's a pretty name_, Quinn mused.

xxx

Saturday morning, Quinn sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through a baby name book. Caroline was a beautiful name, Quinn thought, but she though it would be a better middle name. Now, she had to find a first name to go with it. Puck was out, getting groceries per his mother's request, Sarah was at a friend's house, and Ruth was at work. So that left Quinn all alone with a bacon sandwich from a fast-food restaurant near the mall and her stack of baby name books from the local Lima library.

_Ding, dong!_, the doorbell sounded.

Quinn pushed the books off her lap, onto the floor, and set the sandwich on the wrapper, on the coffee table, and stood up, heading to the door, opening it.

"Quinnie."

She couldn't believe it.

"_Mom?_"

* * *

**Can I just say Beth is the most adorable one-year old I've ever seen? :) When Puck saw her, I started bawling my eyes out. She looked so much like Quinn, but also so much like him.**

**Anyways, some people think of _Sweet Caroline _as a Puckleberry song, but a lot of Quick fans also consider it a Quick song because of Quinn and Puck's looks at each other during that song. I think that too. Plus this is a rewrite of S1, so, obviously, the whole Puck/Rachel thing never happened. **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit. It takes _forever _to type this up. So, stay with me readers! Oh, and Beth's name will still be Beth in this story. Her full name with be Elizabeth "Beth" Caroline Fabray-Puckerman.  
**

**_Please, please, please _review! It helps motivate me to write more of this story and is also much appreciated! :)**


	10. Mothers Be Good To Your Daughters

**Chapter 10: **Mothers Be Good To Your Daughters

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I do, though, own my own writing. :)

* * *

"_Quinnie?"_

Quinn couldn't believe it. Her mother, the woman who, weeks ago, abandoned her—who left her pregnant daughter to fend for herself in the cold, cruel world—was right here in front of her. She _had _to be dreaming.

"_Quinn?"_

"_Mom?"_ Quinn responded.

Judy Fabray smiled, nodding. She stepped closer to her sixteen year old daughter.

"Oh, Quinnie, look at you. You're bump," Judy looked expectantly at Quinn.

Quinn quickly realized what her mother was asking. She swallowed. "It's a _girl_."

"You're _daughter_," Judy confirmed, a smile still in place on her face.

"Well, mine _and _Noah's," Quinn interjected..

A silence fell over the two, again. Quinn did not have a clue what to say. Should she tell her to leave—throw her out as her mother and father had done to her? Should she invite her in? A _million _different things ran through her mind. Finally, she settled on something.

"Come in."

The least she could do is hear her mother out. It is what she had wanted her parents to do for her. She needed to be the bigger person.

Judy Fabray entered the Puckerman home, looking around. Quinn could tell her mother was trying her best not to judge—but the judgment was still there.

"What is this?" Judy asked her daughter as she eyes the stack of books on the small couch.

"Oh, _um_," Quinn flattened out her baby doll dress and sat back down on the couch, picking up the stack of books. "I was just looking at baby names."

"_Oh_," her mother smiled. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

Quinn shook her head, placing the stack of books on the coffee table In front of them. "We want _Caroline _to be her middle name, but otherwise, _now_. That's why I checked these out from the library."

Judy nodded, picking up one of the books her daughter had just sat down. Quinn watched silently as her mother slipped through the book. In a matter of minutes, her mother sat the book down.

"Well," the eldest Fabray woman began, as she dusted of the seat of the couch and then sat down. "You could always name her after a family member."

"We thought about Sarah, Ruth, or even Marie—Valerie's middle name—but they just did not work with what we were going for," Quinn responded.

Judy nodded hesitantly, thinking that her daughter had clearly missed the point she was trying to make. Quinn had _not _missed the point, though, or more _precisely _the _hint _her mother had been trying to give. She had purposely avoided that area of conversation by making something up. She didn't really want their daughter to be named after anyone in her family. All the people in her life, from both her mother's and father's family, had been nothing but rude and judgmental. She might be considered a hypocrite for saying (or thinking) that, because, once upon a time (more like a few months ago), she_ had _been that way, but it was the honest-to-God truth. But it wasn't like she was going to tell her mom that. Things were already so terribly awkward and strained between them. She did not want to make the situation any worse.

That's when Quinn realized something she should have realized from the moment, minutes ago, when her mother had shown up at the Puckerman's door. She turned to face the middle-aged woman.

"Why _the hell_ are you here?"

A startled expression appeared on Judy Fabray's face, as she was taken aback by her daughter's abruptness towards her as well as her choice of words.

"_Excuse me?"_

Quinn grew silent. She remembered hearing those words from her parents when she was little. It happened very rarely, when she talked back, as she and Valerie usually listened. But when it did, it was scary to her because, then, she had _not _ever been the kind of girl to get into any trouble or get reprimanded. It may sound silly, but those words were a serious punishment in her mind.

Quinn swallowed. "What are you doing here? Weeks ago, you threw me out. You looked at me like I was Hester Prynne, like I had a scarlet letter burning ever-so-brightly on my chest. You are my _mother_. You were _supposed _to stand up for me—support me—especially when you _knew_."

Judy placed her hands in her lap, fidgeting with her wedding ring. "Look, sweetheart, I'm _truly _sorry for what I did. Words cannot express how worried I have been about you over the last few weeks. I wasn't there for you then, and, like I said, I'm sorry, but I'm here for you now. And I want to be a part of your life as well as your baby's."

When Quinn first found out she was pregnant with Puck's baby, she thought she would never be as shocked as she was then. She was quickly proven wrong by events that followed, which included Finn finding out the truth and being kicked out and disowned by her parents. Moments ago, she thought she would never be as shocked, when she found her mother standing at the door. But this topped it all.

Her mother wanted to be a part of her life.

"What about dad?" Quinn questioned.

Judy scooted closer to her daughter, brushing a stand of loose golden hair off her face. "Oh, Quinnie. That night—he just doesn't want you to throw away your whole life. He's really a good and honorable man."

_That was not an answer. That was her skillfully avoiding confrontation_, Quinn thought to herself. But, other than that, her mother seemed quite sincere about being a part of her new life.

Who was Quinn to deny her that right? Sometimes a girl just needs her mom.

Quinn stood up.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" she asked, pointing at their surroundings.

Judy beamed. "I would love one."

Quinn showed her different rooms, starting with the kitchen. She avoided Sarah and Ruth's rooms, as they were not hers or hers to share. Lastly, there was her room—hers _and_ Puck's. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she turned to her mother.

"This is my room."

Quinn opened the door, swinging it wide open. She watched as her mother walked around, examining everything. Quinn held her breath. She was hoping everything would be up to her mother's standards. All small voice in the back of her head contradicted those feelings, though.

_Why should you care what she thinks? She disowned you. Remember this is your life. Not hers. _

"Quinn," the sound of her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Why is there all this male stuff in here?"

Quinn took a deep breath, bringing her gaze to her mother's. "This is Puck's room as well. We share it. There was a spare room, but there was a bunch of stuff in there and Ruth thought it would be better if I stayed in this room with Puck. It's not weird or anything—especially since we are in a relationship and all."

Judy's eyes widened, but she did not comment on what Quinn had just said.

"Where will the baby go, once she's born?" Judy asked instead, gazing around at the size of the room.

Quinn clasped her hands together. "We plan on cleaning out the spare room and making it into a nursery."

Before Judy could respond, the sound of a door unlocking grabbed Quinn's attention. The golden-haired girl rushed out of the room, with a quick, "Puck's home!"

Quinn, followed by her mother, walked into the kitchen to see Puck putting groceries into the fridge.

"—Quinn? Is that you? I got your bacon. You better hide it or eat it right away. My mother will freak if she finds it. I made sure to buy it separately so it wasn't on the sheet for her to see," Puck stood up and turned around to come face to face with not only Quinn, but one Judy Fabray, "Oh, uh, _hi_."

Judy turned towards her daughter. "I think I'd better go. I'll call you soon to make plans."

Quinn nodded as her mother whisked out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Puck questioned, motioning towards the direction that Judy had just left in.

Quinn smiled, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"She wants to be here for the _baby_, for _our_ daughter, and _her _granddaughter."

Quinn looked so happy, smiling brightly. He had not seen that expression since they had found out that Baby Fabray-Puckerman was a Baby _Girl_ Fabray-Puckerman. He did not want to shatter her happiness. But in his mind there was a seed of doubt. Puck didnot trust Quinn's mother's intentions, actions, or motivations.

In other words, Puck did _not _trust Judy Fabray.

* * *

**Please Review! I love the hits/favorites/alerts, but I really would like some reviews too please! More to come soon. **


	11. Bonding

**Chapter 11: **_Bonding_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _I do, however, own my own writing. :)

* * *

"What about this?" Judy Fabray asked, holding up a rather frilly green baby dress with what looked like a diamond belt around the middle.

Quinn quickly shook her head 'no.'

"Seems rather...expensive," she told her mother. What she really meant was that it was the most god-awful over the top outfit she had ever seen. Diamonds for a baby dress? Try either choking hazard or just a complete waste of money once the child had successfully learned to rip the jewels off the dress. And, as she said, she and Puck couldn't afford that type of dress (or anything in this store really). They were trying to save what money Puck earned working at Burt Hummel's auto-shop and also what she had left in her purse and in her makeup bag before she was cut-off (or so she thought) from her bank fund that her father had saved for her separate from her college fund. She had never really bothered to check whether he had blocked her account, but the threat that he would made Quinn believe that he had.

Judy looked at her daughter. "It's no problem, Quinnie. I'm buying."

Quinn didn't know what to say. 'Thank you' would probably be the best option. It was just that...this was all so sudden. Her mom was here wanting to help her, pay for baby things when several weeks ago, she had kicked her out for being pregnant at sixteen. And the things that her mother was showing her was not really what she needed. She needed mounds of diapers, cute little inexpensive onesies that were washable if a baby messed them up, a nice simple crib-things that a baby needs. A baby didn't need a five-hundred dollar dress with diamonds from _'Baby & Me Chanel'._

Quinn brushed a loose golden curl behind her ear. "Really, it's not a big deal. Besides, most of the stuff I really need we could get at Target or an inexpensive baby store."

Confused, Judy looked at her daughter.

There were two things that the Fabray family lived by throughout Quinn's life. Number one: you didn't talk about you feelings and you never showed them. Number two: anything without a designer label (with the exception of Quinn's cheerleading uniform and occasionally pajamas) wasn't worn. Judy couldn't comprehend that her child wanted such cheap things.

"Really, mom. Let's keep this kind of stuff until my daughter won't spit up all over five-hundred dollar dresses," Quinn persisted, trying to come to some kind of compromise.

Judy sighed, setting down a pair of silk baby slippers she had picked up. "Fine. But I am buying her this cute little dress."

Quinn sighed, turning around. That dress would most likely be sitting in the back of the closet for all eternity.

xxx

Quinn made her way through Target that afternoon, picking out things here and there for the baby. She didn't want to buy everything all at once, given the limited space in her mother's car as well as the fact that she and Puck had not exactly cleaned out the spare room that they planned on using for the baby's nursery.

"Everything here seems so..._cheap_," Judy commented as she and Quinn stood in the Target check-out line watching as the cashier rang up their items.

Quinn stifled a laugh, knowing her mother was completely oblivious as to that being her point of why she came here.

"That will be 135.79," the young cashier in the red shirt told them.

Judy handed the teenage cashier her credit card. As she did so, Quinn caught the teenage girl eyeing her (or more so, her pregnant belly) in a harsh and judgmental way. She quickly shoved the bags in the cart and scurried towards the front door, her mother following behind her.

Quinn had been that girl once. No, not a Target cashier wearing a knock-off pair of Chanel flatts. She had been the Queen Bee—the head bitch in charge. She had been the girl who judged everyone and everything. Now, she was on the other side of it. It's not like she wasn't used to it. She got these looks all the time at school. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

It always did.

She slid into her mother's car and turned on the radio. It was several minutes later that realized something. Her mother had never asked her once to come back.

"_Mom_," the golden haired girl stated, clearing her throat, looking over at her mother. "Maybe the baby and I could live at home? Or maybe build a little apartment in the basement for her, Puck, and I?"

"Well, I—Qui—oh, this is a good song," Judy Fabray muttered back, turning up the volume a few notches with one hand and nervously gripping the steering wheel with the other.

That was not an answer. And that's what worried Quinn. But with a hesitant sigh, she turned to stare out the window, humming along softly to the song on the radio.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin. Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in…_

xxx

It was late morning on a Saturday and Quinn sat cradling her baby bump, basking in glow of quietness of the Puckerman home, as she waited for her mother to arrive to take her on their planned shopping trip.

This quiet was a nice change, since the Puckerman house was rarely ever this silent. Usually Sarah had friend's over or had the TV up too loud, to the point where Puck or his mother had to tell the younger girl to turn it down. Today, however, Ruth had volunteered to work an extra day at the hospital, Sarah was at a friend's house, and Puck had, reluctantly so, gone to pick up some groceries per his mother's request.

It seemed like she had been waiting forever. She was pretty sure her mother was supposed to be here a while ago.

She searched for a clock in the living room, but she did not see one. So she scrounged through her purse, pulling out here phone and sliding it open.

_12:45 P.M_., the phone read, glowing in the palm of Quinn's hand. Her mother was supposed to have been here twenty minutes ago. Actually more like a half an hour ago, given that their lunch reservation had been scheduled for twenty minutes prior.

A rustle of bags and a few steps sounded from the kitchen of the Puckerman home.

"Puck?" Quinn called out, sliding off the couch, phone in hand, walking into the kitchen.

The Mohawk boy was putting groceries away and was surprised at the sight of his girlfriend. "Quinn? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with you mom?"

Quinn shrugged, carefully sliding into a kitchen chair. "I thought so. But she never showed up. She has been acting weird since the other day when I asked her about moving home and my father. She has not returned any of my calls or texts, since confirming this shopping trip. I don't know what is going on."

Puck shut the refrigerator door.

"I don't know either, Quinn. It all seemed pretty sketchy to me to begin with, since she showed up at our door after throwing you out," he replied, pulling out a frying pan and a package of bacon. "But I'll fry you up some bacon to make you feel better. My mom is not going to be home 'till late. We'll be able to get the smell out by then."

Quinn stared at her phone as the bacon fizzled and popped in the frying pan, a few feet away from her. Then, before she could change her mind, she slid open her phone and pressed call _Fabray Home_.

"_Hello?"_ a voice rang out from the other line.

It was her father.

Quinn swallowed, holding her breath. She had not talked to him since that terrible night, several weeks back.

"Hi, daddy. It's me," she choked out. "I'm looking for mom."

Puck's head immediately snapped up from where he was on the opposite side of the kitchen.

There was no direct answer to her on the other line. She heard a rustle and then the phone line went dead.

Several minutes later a text message lite up her phone screen. She pressed _open_.

FROM: _ JUDY FABRAY_

SENT AT: 12:57 P.M. EST

_Don't contact me anymore._

Quinn sat, astounded at the reaction of her mother on the phone. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Did her mother ever really plan to come back into her life? To help her raise her daughter? To support her? This is what she wondered now as the tears streamed down her face.

Puck darted across the room, to find out what was happening. As he read the message, he sighed in disappointment.

_This is exactly why I didn't trust her mother,_ Puck thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing golden haired girl. And as he did, he shut the phone—the message disappearing. Disappearing just like Judy had from their lives.

* * *

**Hey, all! I'm back. Well, I wasn't ever really gone. I was just _super, super _busy. I updated some WIPs from time to time, but even those others waited quite some time. **

**I'm sorry I've made you wait since November.  
**

**This is honestly a rushed, crappy chapter. I'm sorry. I've had _major _writer's block. I know where I want to go with this story, I just needed to get past the "Judy Arc" in order to do it. So if this seems a bit rushed, sorry about that.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :) I'll try and update as soon as I can (or when inspiration strikes). I do have a few other WIPs I need to update first, but that shouldn't take long, as I have at least two other chapters for my other WIPs written.  
**

**Also, whaddya think of the cover? I worked in photoshop on it, in the preview, the words are a bit cut off, but if you click to full image, it should show the entire thing (I hope).  
**

**ALSO: QUICK IN THE FINALE OF GLEE! THEY KISSED. MY BABIES. I love them. :)  
**

**Please review! :) And feel free to fangirl along with me at the Quick kiss in the finale (even though, it's been some time since that episode. Haha. :D)  
**


End file.
